Naruto: Project Game
by Brian Di Angelo
Summary: A Hero saves a boy from disaster as he is reborn into Naruto... As a Gamer! Follow Sho on his path to be a great Ninja, when troubles arrive on the horizon, when people are being mistreated, what will Sho do? (*Updates at least once a month*)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Project Game

It couldn't end like this. I couldn't go out, not when a helpless boy, only 8 years old was still in the road. (Yes, I know, I think you expected that I went out like a hero, or was killed by some drunk driver. But no, I was killed protecting a kid from a drunk driver. It's not the same thing ok? Back to the story)

I couldn't leave him there, all by himself, with the dangers of the road, the cars speeding by, he wouldn't last out there. But, at the same time, I felt relieved, to finally have some peace, enter whatever afterlife there was. Unfortunately, after I seemly opened my eyes, all I could see was…. Well, I couldn't even see anything except for darkness. I was met by a strange figure, as I laughed cruelly, "It's just me and you. How 'lucky' I am to meet you."

"Yes you should be honored, Derek. No one has been bestowed of this power yet. You will be reborn in the Naruto World" the figure boomed back. I stood shocked. The Naruto world?

 **Gamer System has activated.**

Holy #%$! What the #%$!

 **Male or Female?**

I calmed down as I whispered, "Male"

 **Chose your Name:_**

I answered, Sho

 **(Just so you guys know, the question marks mean something he doesn't know, or isn't interested in.)**

 **Ame no Kuni: Lead by Hanzo the Salamander and the Akatsuki** **, This country in a conflict of a large war. +50% to anything related to fighting, -50% to other activities.**

 **Perks:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

… **..**

I didn't really know anything about Ame no Kuni, so I graciously skipped it.

 **Kirigakure: Bloodlines are currently being hunt to the extinction. Currently in a civil war. +50% to learning Kenjutsu.**

 **Perks:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?  
?**

Crap, they even had some nice bloodlines, from the anime, but they were being killed… I wasn't going to try my luck there.

 **Kumogakure: A strong military focused country. +3 SPD**

 **Perks:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?  
?**

 **Sunagakure: +50% resistance to different temperatures, +1 luck per level.**

 **Perks:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Iwagakure: +3 STR per level**

 **Perks:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?  
?**

 **Konohagakure (Kohona): +2 VIT per level, +1 LUCK per level.**

 **Perks:**

 **The Clan of The Stealer's: (Uchiha) Member of the Uchiha clan, oppurtunity to gain the Sharingan, Capable of learning other Jutsu 50% faster, Sharingan levels up 50% faster. +50 CHA (Chakra) per level, +1 DEX and +1 WIS per level. -15% reputation gains as most Uchiha's are mentally unstable in a way.**

 **All seeing eyes: Unlocks the Hyuga upgrades. +2 DEX, + 1 INT per level. -10% to reputation because you tend to be cocky bastards, just like the Uchiha.**

 **Eat, eat,EAT: (Akimichi) + 2 STR and 1 VIT per level, gain 50% more STR when someone calls you fat.**

 **Investigator: (Yamanaka) + 50% exp to Mindwalker jutsu, gain 2 WIS, 1 DEX, and 1 INT.**

 **Tired: (Nara) -25% to all physical stats if regularly training, -50% to all physical stats if not regularly training. +25 INT and 10 WIS per level.**

 **The Fuinjutsu Horde: (Uzumaki) +50% effectiveness toward Fuinjutsu. +100 CHA, +5 VIT per level.**

 **Bugs are my Friends: (Aburame) +50% to anything relating to bugs, +3 WIS per level.**

 **Merchant?: You have more money, less talent.**

 **Nami?: (Namikaze) +100% to Fuinjutsu relating Space-Time, automatic relevance of the scrolls, Rasengan: Worth (1,000,000,000 Ryo) Hirashin: Worth (N/A)**

"Text box thingy? Is it okay to have more than one clan?"

 **Yes, but, the more clans you have, the more likely you will be targeted by villans.**

I'll choose Nami?, The Clan of The Stealer's, and the Fuinjutsu Horde.

 **?**

 **?**

 **Shock: Lightning affinity +50% exp to anything that involves lightning.**

 **Gust: Wind affinity +50% exp to anything that involves wind.**

 **Sealmaster: You have a natural tendiences for seals, +50% exp towards sealing, +25% exp towards Calligraphy.**

 **?**

 **?  
Bones: You have the Dead Bone Pulse Kekkei Genkai, for some reason… Might be from your father's side.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Illusion: +50% exp towards genjutsu abilities. People will underestimate your abilities.**

 **Ok. Reincarnation Happening now.**

 **?**

 **?  
Blades are Water against Fire: +50% exp towards Kenjutsu. More people will be wary of you.**

 **Do you wish to have all theses abilities?**

Yes.

 **Data Saved. Father is Minato Namikaze, Mother is Kushina Uzumaki, Grandfather is Madara Uchiha, Grandmother is Akira Kaguya.**

WHAT!

 **Good luck.**

I slowly opened my right eye as my mother, even if I could call her that, winced in pain, as the Kyuubi was being pulled from her. I watched next to me, Naruto? He looked to be about a day old, and as I looked at the seals around us, we were protected as the person that was claiming to be Madara pulled us both up and threatened to kill us. Minato grabbed us and laid us with mother as he muttered to himself, "That's not Madara…."

 **-Author's Note**

And cut! 700 words! See you guys next time!

-BDA


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Threat?

 _*Previously*_

 _I slowly opened my right eye as my mother, even if I could call her that, winced in pain, as the Kyuubi was being pulled from her. I watched next to me, Naruto? He looked to be about a day old, and as I looked at the seals around us, we were protected as the person that was claiming to be Madara pulled us both up and threatened to kill us. Minato grabbed us and laid us with mother as he muttered to himself, "That's not Madara…."_

*Currently*

As the Kyuubi was released, I got several Notifications.

 **Ability Level Up!**

 **Ability Level Up!**

 **Ability Level Up!**

 **Ability Level Up!**

 **Ability Level Up!**

 **Ability Level Up!**

 **Ability Level Up!**

 **Ability Level Up!**

 **Ability Level Up!**

 **Ability Level Up!**

 **Ability Level Up!**

 **Detect Bloodlust (Lvl 11): Sense where Bloodlust is coming from and when its being used.**

 **Ability Level Up!**

 **Ability Level Up!**

 **Ability Level Up!**

 **Ability Level Up!**

 **Ability Level Up!**

 **Ability Level Up!**

 **Ability Level Up!**

 **Ability Level Up!**

 **Ability Level Up!**

 **Resist Bloodlust (Lvl 9): Resist against the terrifying intimidation of the enemy.**

 **Level Up!**

I felt a huge blast of what made me legit piss myself, as the mighty Kyuubi roared and hollered and tried to kill me a Naruto, but Minato and Kushina stepped in front of us. They took it for us as Minato muttered the Kinjutsu, that would save the leaf village. He sealed the soul in me, but gave Naruto full control of its Chakra, but having a restricting seal to keep him safe from the dangerous Chakra. I listened to Kushina talk to us about eating, friends, and of course, girls…. Like really, come on, with little time in your life, your going to talk to your children about girls? I wish I could actually move, so I could just facepalm, because that was just… weird. I felt the pressure and bloodlust all fall on me and Naruto as we cried in pain. I blacked out, as the ground seemed to stop shaking.

The Hospital: 15 hours later.

 **You have slept in a hospital bed. +50% Health and Chakra.**

I blinked as my eyes opened as someone stuffed a milk canister in my mouth, as I wailed… like a baby. This accursed body made me feel flushed and embarrassed. I looked at the bottle as I whispered, "Look, aw damn it… Observe?"

 **Poisoned Old Baby Milk**

 **6 hours of filling (Poison lasts for 2 hours)**

 **+1 STM -100 HP per minute**

 **(This bottle really hates you.)**

I felt like throwing up, after reading the description of the milk. I desperately searched around before whispering, "Profile? Damn… Status?"

 **Uzumaki Sho (Mental Name): Derek Wang**

 **LVL 2**

 **EXP: 100/200**

 **Age: 0 (Mental Age): 26**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **HP (Health): 1000**

 **CHA (Chakra): 500/500 + 10,000,000/10,000,000**

 **STR (Strength): 6 (-5)**

 **CHAR (Charisma): 25**

 **STM (Stamina): 15 (-5)**

 **GRIT (Will Power, the strength to keep going): 10 (+15)**

 **INT (Intelligence): 10 (+?)**

 **WIS (Wisdom): 25 (+?)**

 **LUK (Luck): 5 (-3)**

 **STAT PTS: 5**

 **Description: A 26 year old trapped in the world of Naruto as Naruto's younger brother. How will fate lead him?**

 **Perks:**

 **Blessing of Omoikane: +? Of WIS and INT. +25% to any sort of tactic. +50% to INT and WIS when in dire need.**

 **Power of Bones: +50% effectiveness towards the Kaguya Kekkei Genkai. Ability to use the Kaguya's Kekkei Genkai. Decrease of HP or and CHA during use.**

 **Writing The Way To Victory: +50% effectiveness to Fuinjutsu. +25% effectiveness to Calligraphy. +100% speed of learning Fuinjutsu. +50% effectiveness to learning to manipulate Yin chakra. +50% regeneration time.**

 **Like A Flash: Gain 100% effectiveness to the use of Space-Time related Jutsu. +50% effectiveness to Fuinjutsu. Potential to earn certain scrolls.**

 **The Soul is mine: +50% EXP to the ability 'Intimidate'. -10% to all reputation gains.**

 **Flaws:**

 **Pariah: For some strange reason, the people of Kohona fear and hate you.**

 **-25% to social gains for citizens of Konoha.**

 **-10% to social gains for Shinobi of Konoha.**

 **+25% to social gains for people of Konoha who understand you.**

 **+15 GRIT while in Konoha.**

 **The Unlucky Coin: You were unlucky in your previous life, wrong place, wrong time. -50% to all luck gains and the luck stat.**

 **On The Hunt: 25% of Konoha's populace, will despise you, and…. Will hurt you, in any means possible, sacrificing everything to end you. +25% chance of Konoha's forces GRIT will increase by 20 when attacking 'Uzumaki Sho, and 'Uzumaki Naruto', both believed to be the true beast.**

Well…. Are you kidding me… welp, I sighed before dumping all my Stat points into GRIT, even though, it might not seem smart, since my regen is about 250 HP per minute, and the poison does 100 HP…. I just needed to last for 2 hours of pain without losing my mind, which was very calm by the way, as I wondered out loud, looking at my abilities in wonder.

 **(Passive) Gamer's Body: Grants the user the ability to experience life as a game. You rarely receive visible attacks and the pain will last for a few seconds. But, certain things can result into buffs and debuffs. After sleeping, though you don't need to, you regain most HP, CP and heal minor injuries.**

 **(Passive) Gamer's Mind: A ability that allows you to stay calm and logical at all times. You will logically think through things. 75% chance of automatically disabling any physiological effects immediately.**

Well, it would build in time, but I was happy for now.

"Donkey head pumpkin pie!" I yelled in my head as a searing pain cut through my body. "Woah, I'm going to go through this for a while…..

And…. It's time for **Authors Note No Jutsu.**

Welp, I know I updated pretty early, but I mean, still earlier than a month, right?

-BDA


	3. Chapter 3

The Violet Imagination: (Answer) No, he will not be op, but, he will be advanced for his age. I hope this will turn into a fully fledged story! Should I make him and Naruto younger than the class of the rookie nine so they are smart 'prodigy's'? Hopefully I answered your question!

Swiftwolfbeta: Yes, though in this fic, unlike others, his gamer ability will never be revealed, so the character will be more op than Naruto due to the Gamer System.

Anyways, onto the story.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Pack Is Cornered

(Age Four)

"Hey Naruto! Stop, it tickles!" I laughed.

"I'm gonna get you!" He yelled as I ran as fast as possible.

We were having a lot of fun until we ran into a alley as we walked out, laughing as multiple figures forced us into the alley again as we backed away, fearful of the men who stood in front of us. Naruto grabbed me before sprinting up the wall with me and hand, before blowing a raspberry at the assailants. Sadly, they caught up to us as Naruto ran exhausted after carrying me. I got into the familiar, Half Moon stance.

 **The ability, Muscle Memory has been gained.**

 **Muscle Memory (Lvl MAX): You remember certain things and can implement them into you next life. You can also polish your stats faster when they become rusty.**

 **Karate has been increased to the max level.**

 **Karate (Lvl MAX):**

 **-Black Belt**

 **-All common stances**

 **+50% to DMG and +10 STR, 5 VIT, and 7 DEX while in use.**

I smirked, before drawing my leg back, using all my force, I kicked the man in front of me…. In the area the sun ain't no shine. I winced after he lay on the ground, holding his balls, hurting all the while as me and Naruto ran like the wind. I jumped onto the wall and glanced back as some of the gang ran after me on the wall, probably genin or higher. I jumped down onto the pavement and ducked into a dumpster. Me and Naruto held our breath as they opened the dumpster. I thought 'Shunshin.' as we arrived at our home, the orphanage. I patted Naruto on the back before saying, "Hn." which was very useful, because we could send hidden messages, while all our Hn's sounded the same, there were different meanings. My 'Hn' meant 'We need some rest, let's sleep.' He nodded back to me, saying "Hn…" which meant, 'ok.' I lay on my bed facing up going over the events that had happened over the 4 years I had been in the Naruto world.I glanced up at the ceiling, hoping to grasp a thought of the child that I had saved as a smile graced my lips. I whispered to myself, "Status."

 **Uzumaki Sho (Mental Name): Derek Wang**

 **LVL 20**

 **EXP: 100/** **1638400**

 **Age: 4 (Mental Age): 30**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **HP (Health): 2500**

 **CHA (Chakra): 5000/5000 + 10,000,000/10,000,000**

 **STR (Strength): 50 (+0)**

 **CHAR (Charisma): 115 (+25)**

 **STM (Stamina): 50 (+0)**

 **GRIT (Will Power, the strength to keep going): 30 (+15)**

 **INT (Intelligence): 104 (+?)**

 **WIS (Wisdom): 115 (+?)**

 **SPD (Speed): 75 (+17)**

 **LUK (Luck): 15 (-7)**

 **STAT PTS: 50**

 **Description: A 26 year old trapped in the world of Naruto as Naruto's younger brother. How will fate lead him?**

 **Perks:**

 **Blessing of Omoikane: +? Of WIS and INT. +25% to any sort of tactic. +50% to INT and WIS when in dire need.**

 **Power of Bones: +50% effectiveness towards the Kaguya Kekkei Genkai. Ability to use the Kaguya's Kekkei Genkai. Decrease of HP or and CHA during use.**

 **Writing The Way To Victory: +50% effectiveness to Fuinjutsu. +25% effectiveness to Calligraphy. +100% speed of learning Fuinjutsu. +50% effectiveness to learning to manipulate Yin chakra. +50% regeneration time.**

 **Like A Flash: Gain 100% effectiveness to the use of Space-Time related Jutsu. +50% effectiveness to Fuinjutsu. Potential to earn certain scrolls.**

 **The Soul is mine: +50% EXP to the ability 'Intimidate'. -10% to all reputation gains.**

 **The Clan of the Stealers: Potential to gain the Sharingan, +5 GRIT and 3 STR per level.**

 **You Furry Creature!: You seem to make everyone around you to like you, +20 REP upon meeting a new person, +5 CHAR per each level**

 **Flaws:**

 **Pariah: For some strange reason, the people of Kohona fear and hate you.**

 **-25% to social gains for citizens of Konoha.**

 **-10% to social gains for Shinobi of Konoha.**

 **+25% to social gains for people of Konoha who understand you.**

 **+15 GRIT while in Konoha.**

 **The Unlucky Coin: You were unlucky in your previous life, wrong place, wrong time. -50% to all luck gains and the luck stat.**

 **On The Hunt: 25% of Konoha's populace, will despise you, and…. Will hurt you, in any means possible, sacrificing everything to end you. +25% chance of Konoha's forces GRIT will increase by 20 when attacking 'Uzumaki Sho, and 'Uzumaki Naruto', both believed to be the true beast.**

I smiled to myself, as I had made much progress.

 _*Flashback*_

 _I was walking around until I had arrived on my usual training ground, the third. I smirked as my kunai and shuriken pierced through the target, striking spots that would endanger the enemy. I sighed and turned my head as I hear yelling, ready to whack someone, before I realized it was Kakashi and Gai. I looked curiously as Kakashi's eye twitch a little as Gai mentioned that he was so youthful and great. Kakashi sighed and preformed a chidori on a tree, showing Gai how much he wanted to do to him. Unaware of everything, I was in the bushes, observing Kakashi's chidori, as a popup had arrived._

 _ **Skill learnt: Chidori, Level 1, (0%)**_

 _ **Hand Signs- Ox, Rabbit, Monkey**_

 _ **Damage: Amount of Chakra x STR x SPD**_

 _I had a idea, as I fused space-time ninjutsu and bones into the Chidori, before I got the alert,_

 _ **This is not possible at the time. Requirements: Killing a family member (Naruto), Chidori lvl. MAX (lvl. ?), Bones lvl. MAX (lvl.?) Space-Time ninjutsu lvl. MAX (lvl.?)**_

 _Oh hell nah, that would be pretty op, but i didn't want to kill Naruto. The others I was fine with, but thats a big NO to killing Naruto._

 _*Flashback End*_

I looked back at Naruto, making sure that he was sleeping before slipping through the door as I heard haunted whispers of the orphanages silence. I snuck out through the propped open window, and put on my navy blue hoodie and mask.

 **Navy Blue Hoodie (Enchanted): Rune of Health (Common), Rune of Magic (Common), Rune of Speed (Uncommon), Rune of Stealth (Rare), Rune of Deceiving (Rare), Rune of Acting (Rare), Rune of Fit (Uncommon), Rune of thought (Epic).**

 **+5000 HP**

 **+2500 CP**

 **+750 SPD**

 **+lvl. MAX in Stealth**

 **+15% chance of not being noticed**

 **+50% success in acting**

 **Automatically fits the wearer to the right size**

 **+50 WIS, +50 INT**

(A/N): Yes, this might seem OP, but yeah, it is OP, but it won't be much later until he upgrades it even more.

 **Dark Grey Mask (Enchanted): Rune of Charisma (Epic)**

 **+50% chance of people underestimating you**

 **+20 CHA**

 **+5 REP to anyone hanging out with you for every 30 minutes.**

I walked into Hiraguashis, as I met a familiar face. "Fujio!" I yelled as I walked into the shop.

He glanced back through the window of his forge as he grumbled, just stay there, I'll assist you in a moment.

"Fujio, it's me, Sho." I said

He looked surprised before setting his tools down and coming to sit down and patting my head. Before he asked "What are you doing out here so late?"

I just pointed at the tanto and Katana that laid on the wall, before his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh…. You want your order."

"Yup."

"Ok, i'm going to enchant it first, and make sure it's perfect, 2 years of work shouldn't go to waste, ey?"

"Yes."

As I inspected the weapons, a look of awe came to my face, as I ran my finger across the sharp blade before whispering "Observe"

 **The Silencer (Tanto) (Enchanted): Rune of Illusion (Epic), Rune of No Hand Seals (Legendary), Rune of Fuinjutsu (Legendary).**

 **+50% chance of capturing someone in a illusion**

 **No hand seals are needed to cast something when this object is in hand.**

 **You can carve lines with the sword to make Fuinjutsu, +50% bonus to Fuinjutsu.**

 **The Soul Reaper (Katana) (Enchanted): Rune Of Life Steal (Unique), Rune Of Damage (Epic), Rune Of Death (Unique Legendary), Rune Of Life (Unique Legendary), Rune of Healing (Epic), Rune of Infusion (Myth).**

 **+25% HP of the amount of damage you do to the enemy**

 **+50% more damage with this weapon**

 **You can make someone seem as if they have died**

 **You can make someone seem as if they have been brought back to life**

 **+50% effectiveness to healing someone**

 **You can use anyone else's Kekkei Genkai**

I stared in shock as my eyes started to water. "ありがとうございました" (Arigatōgozaimashita (Thank You)) I muttered.

He looked at me and patted my before leaving and going back into the forge, as I started to walk home. I was ready, for what would come next.

* * *

Author No Jutsu (Deadly Technique)

Damage: Infinite

Chakra: 0

Ok, so yeah, 3rd chapters out, sorry for keeping you guys waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi Namikaze: I haven't really decided yet

* * *

Chapter 4: Reincarnation is Op!

I slowly walked through Kohona as I paused and finally though about an idea. I kept on wondering about that if I could copy the hand signs that I had seen from the time I had watched Naruto and form some jutsu. With some difficulty, I formed the hand seals before a sudden uncontrolled burst of lightning chakra overtook my eyes as I feel back as I felt all of my chakra leave my body as well as some of the Kyuubi's chakra (Now you may be wondering, how does Sho have Kyuubi chakra, it was only sealed in Naruto right? He got the soul, but the seal wasn't strong enough to deprive the soul of all its chakra.) I panted before grinning as a exclamation popped over my head

 **[Skill Learnt: Raikiri]**

I sighed before grinning and performing other movements. I then performed the hand seals Snake - Sheep - Monkey - Boar - Horse - Tiger before fire spewed out of my mouth and a notification popped over my head

 **[Skill Learnt: Fireball Jutsu]**

I quickly popped open the dungeon menu and pressed a random one.

 **[Entering (Forest)]**

I grinned before forming the familiar hand seals for the chidori before striking my hands into one of the green nepents and it's body was pierced by the lightning chakra before backing up and releasing a giant fireball into them. As my chakra diminished, I took out my Silencer and my Soul Reaper and quietly snuck behind the nepents and wildlife before ending their life swiftly. I turned around and smiled before trying to press **[End Dungeon]** as a boss appeared and it denied me to leave.

I Observed the beast.

 **Father Boar**

 **LVL 10**

 **EXP: 100/** **816200**

 **Age: 4**

 **Title: Father**

 **HP (Health): 1000**

 **CHA (Chakra): 0/0**

 **STR (Strength): 15 (+0)**

 **CHAR (Charisma): 0 (+0)**

 **STM (Stamina): 13 (+0)**

 **GRIT (Will Power, the strength to keep going): 7 (+53)**

 **INT (Intelligence): 5 (+0)**

 **WIS (Wisdom): 2 (+0)**

 **SPD (Speed): 18 (+0)**

 **LUK (Luck): 15 (+0)**

 **Description: Will eliminate any threat to his child.**

 **Warning!: Bloodlust detected**

I crouched and jumped back to the wall and tried to gain some of my chakra as it glared at me and charged before bringing its tusks down as I narrowly missed and paired the horns with my swords. I rolled before performing a substitution as I changed with the log just behind him as I slashed his back with a fuinjutsu seal before flipping twice in a row back as his eyes glowered with anger

 **Damage Dealt: 276**

It charged at me while I was making hand seals and it broke my fingers as I cried out loud

 **Damage Received: 153**

I glared at it, my right hand fingers broken as I put the soul reaper away and took out the silencer and charged before forming one handed seals as the seal on his back exploded as the sound rang in my ears

 **Damage Dealt: 600**

I slowly stood up and threw some shuriken at it until it was at 1 HP

 **Damage Dealt: 125**

Before I suddenly had an idea. I yelled, "go pokeball!" as a kunai hit it and it unfortunately still died as my eyes dimmed and I started to cry internally.

 **Boss Destroyed!**

 **Reward:**

 **HP Rune**

 **One Level!**

 **Level up! 21.**

 **HP has increased to 2750**

 **CP had increased to 5500**

I exited the dungeon with a sad face before I suddenly had another idea as I went to my house before I put 100 Kage Bunshins there to do fuinjutsu as I practiced my kenjutsu style. **Quest!**

 **Train for 3 hours on Kenjutsu**

 **Train for 5 hours on Ninjutsu**

 **Train for 7 hours on Genjutsu**

 **Rewards:**

 **Random A rank jutsu scroll**

 **Tiger style Kenjutsu**

 **Sharingan Unlocked**

 **Bloodline Bones Unlocked**

 **Accept? (Y/N)**

I winced as my right hand continued to throb in pain before I calmed myself down, pressed accept and used my left hand and slashed at the target using one handed seals and using Shunshin no jutsu to the other side placing seals. After around 3 hours I was soaking wet with sweat as I tried to bend my right hand before grinning determinedly and slashing with it for about 20 minutes before it started hurting so much that I stopped.

 **One Condition met.**

I then practiced and tried to perform ninjutsu that I had seen in the anime until 5 hours were up as I felt all of my chakra drain away as well as most of the Kyuubi's.

 **Two Conditions met**

I panted slightly before using many genjutsu as I smiled and performed so many genjutsu that I didn't even notice how much time had passed.

 **Three Conditions met**

 **Rewards:**

 **Random A rank jutsu scroll**

 **Tiger style Kenjutsu**

 **Sharingan Unlocked**

 **Bloodline Bones Unlocked**

I grinned before two scrolls appeared in my inventory and I took out the Kenjutsu and smiled before memorizing them and the scroll disappeared

 **[Skill Learnt: Tiger Style]**

 **+20% effectiveness to unpredictableness**

 **+30% to stealth**

 **+5% to all physical traits**

Then I took out the Random A rank jutsu scroll before putting it away for next chapter (XD)

I then activated my chakra to my eyes as everything seemed more clear and I smiled before tossing all my kunai and shuriken in the air before dodging them all.

 **Sharingan has been leveled up to level 2!**

I grinned but then I realized that the third tomoe needed a large emotional break before I turned to my bones bloodline and I tried activating it.

I pictured my spinal cord coming out holster for my weapons as I still had none before I got a few notifications

 **Damage Received: 2450**

 **Item Created: Weapon Holster (Bone) (x2)**

I almost had bleed out and I took my holsters and observed them

 **Weapon Holster (Bone)**

 **+10% draw time speed**

 **+20% bloodlust can give**

I grinned at the great accomplishment that I had achieved. Panting hard, I ran home and on my way I found a strange looking paper. Realizing it was a chakra paper, I phased my chakra through it as it was crumpled so much that the paper was nearly unrecognizable before splitting apart into 3 parts, one scorched the paper to ashes, and the other two just turned white and black. In shock, I had realized I had a really strong lightning element along with and strong wind element with yin, yang, and fire as my secondary elements.

 **Lightning Affinity (Main) lvl. 10** (A/N) It's because he used chidori and raikiri and stuff

 **+200% effectiveness to lightning related abilities**

 **+100% xp gain with lightning related abilities**

 **+50% damage with lightning related abilities**

 **Wind Affinity (Main) lvl. 1**

 **+200% effectiveness to wind related abilities**

 **+100% xp gain with wind related abilities**

 **+50% damage with wind related abilities**

 **Fire Affinity (Secondary) lvl. 5**

 **+100% effectiveness to fire related abilities**

 **+50% xp gain with fire related abilities**

 **+25% damage with fire related abilities**

 **Yin Affinity (Secondary) lvl. 1**

 **+100% effectiveness to yin related abilities**

 **+50% xp gain with yin related abilities**

 **+25% damage with yin related abilities**

 **Yang Affinity (Secondary) lvl. 1**

 **+100% effectiveness to yang related abilities**

 **+50% xp gain with yang related abilities**

 **+25% damage with yang related abilities**

I smiled before I finally passed out of exhaustion, not before a smile graced my lips.

* * *

 **Author note no jutsu**

 **+100% chance that target dies**

I'm really sorry I have writer's block or something probably.


End file.
